House Of Broken Love
by motleyFNprincess619
Summary: They Are From Two different Social Groups That Want Them To Have Nothing To Do With Each Others. They Keep Seeing One Another But The Relationship Is Really Bumpy and Rocky. Do They Really love Each Others Like They Think. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Part: 1?  
Song: "House Of Broken Love" by Great White  
Disclaimer: I Own Myself,Holly,William so far. Maggie, anna, Rachel, Samantha, and anybody else that looks familiar own themselves.  
Summary: Two people become involved at a young age. Throughtout the years it grew but only into a horrible relationship. Taking her to the edge because her family shows no love, her "boyfriend" is not what most would expect a boyfriend to be, Ashley gets confused. Jeff shows signs of giving up and everybody likes to rub it in that they knew the relationship would end the way it did. Years of physical and emotional abuse, how much more can they take? How far will they go?  
Note: This is a dream I had. Of course I am addin' some parts so enjoy. I am gunna be makin' this a series. So plz R&R

House Of Broken Love Chapter 1  
Not matter what it turns out in the end, I could feel it. Sure their are times I wish he was dead, but in the heat of the moment, we all do or say things we regret after. But since we are "young" we don't know nothing about love. We are just blinded by love, only fools of action. Maybe they are right. Not many are being optimistic. We are trying, that's all I can say. But it's not that easy.

We met physically, okay I lied, we knew each others long before. We have had physical encounters but that is only because it was of that group vs. group thing. We have different crews and it causes the heat. I've seen him around but never talked. When I saw him with the others, it was a instant hatred. Him too, he stuck up his middle finger and called me a bitch. I was going to go up to him but Trish held me back. I have a lot of anger, I'll tell you that. You will see why. But anywho, a fews weekends after, myself, Holly, William, Anna, and Maggie were walking out and about, making our way to Rachel's place. Her and Sam were waiting for us for a few drinks. They were coming from the store. We just kept walking since we didn't really notice them, but being the troublemakers they are, they followed. I looked back when I heard some footsteps and there they were. The rest looked back but we kept walking. Lets just say, I walked away with sore hands. I actually got into it with him. What a first encounter.  
Now, us being from different sides, obvisouly its forbidden for us to be together. I tried to stay away, but I had the problem of him keep coming to me. I guess, this is were the problems began.

I looked outside the window after hearing a light knock. I frowned as I mouthed "What the hell?" and opened it. He crawled in. Tried to anyways, I just stood there. He looked a me because he had one leg in. I saw him smile through the window. I lifted an eyebrow and slightly smiled. He quickly ducked in and let his weight on me when he had contact. I tried to hold in position but he kept going at it until he used his hands and bent the back of my knees. We fell to the floor. I got up on my elbows quickly and looked down at him. He was on my belly. He looked up at me smiling with those 'You know what I'm thinking' looks. He crawled up and I looked at him. "You have got to be stupid to have come here." I said as I watched him lean slowly in for a kiss. We kissed passionalty for a long time. He started to slide his hand up my shirt put I pulled away. "My sister is downstairs alongside my brother who came over to keep and eye on me because of you."

"When's the last time they came up?" He asked with another kiss

"About fifteen minutes ago, gives me another half an hour at the most to be by myself, but, you are here so that ruins it."

"Did I ruin your groove?" He kissed me again

"What are you doing?" I said between the breaks

He smiled and then let he whole body weight on me. I fell down on my back and looked at him. He grabbed my hands and put them above my head with his fingers sliding between mine. he looked down at me and smiled before kissing me. "I guess we have half an hour."

"Oh yeah." I smiled." You're cut off, you ruined my groove."

He kissed me as his hand slid down my arm, down my side, and back up my shirt. His other one stayed between my fingers. I let him feel my breasts as we played the usual tongue fight."Ashley!" I heard my brother yelling.

I pulled from him and looked at him with wide eyes. I looked at the door when the door knob turned. Luckily I locked it after the last time they came up. Jeff got up and pulled me with him. We stood by the window looking at the door for a bit. I looked at him and jerked his head towards the window. He climbed out but unexpectly, he held onto my arm and shook his head with that sexy smile of his. He pulled a little but I just looked at him debating whether I should go. I did after still have my shoes on since my brother brought me home earlier that night.

"Ashley." My brother calmly said as he got the door opened. He is like some door lock wizard or something. He always gets it opened some how. He has showed me, but I use it for the wrong reasons. "Ashley" His tone got heavier.

I looked back at him and I knew he could see him, Jeff, out my window. I looked back at this daredevil outside my window. I smiled and climbed out after him. We quickly climbed down and ran for it. I heard my brother from the window. Knowing him, he's right out that window too. I learnt a lot from him. He said it is always better to just follow instead of an easier way. When we got to the end of the block I turned back. My brother was standing by the yard yelling. I knew I was in for it. It has been done so I may well just go with it.  
"Jeff, I said it once and I'll say it again, you're stupid." I said when we got to the store. We stopped outside.

"Am I?" He pulled me in towards him. " Naw, your brother is" and he kissed me.

"Can I breathe?" I pulled away. Man is he ever horny tonight. Seems like I haven't been able to breathe since I have seen him tonight.

"I'm sorry babe" He pulled to him and wrapped his arms around me.

There it is. That word, babe. Now, I'm still not sure about Jeff. My brother opposes him, my sister, and my friends are with my siblings. But it seems the more I push him away, the more he comes back. When he does, I just like him more. I don't know if he has an agenda or if he really likes me. I can only take it step by step.

"Jeff!" I heard his brother. "Get over here now!"

I looked up from my head resting on his shoulder. "Go" I said as I looked at him from seeing his brother and fiends in the vechile. Obvioulsy they came for him and him only. Just like my bother and crew, they don't like me. "I know you'll end up in that car anyways" I walked in the toe not looking back at him. He doesn't bother to fight his brother. I guess I should of just stayed home.

After Jeff left, I stood there for awhile looking at the silent night. I couldn't go home. If I did, my brother would be waiting to give it to me. And I don't mean verbally.


	2. Chapter 2

House Of Broken Love chp.2  
I sat at the bus stop infront of the mall. No way was I going to go home yet. I know what is waiting. I can only think of Jeff and my brother waiting for me. I'm suprised he hasn't come to look for me. This is so messed up. I take off with Jeff and he takes off on me. Bullshit! Now I am going to get it, yet we only spent a whole fifteen minutes together after we took off.

"Ashley, what cha doin'?"I looked up to see Trish. She has been my best friend since ever. She's the only one that understands me and my life. She doesn't like Jeff but she supports me. But I knew what she was doing here, my brother must of called her. Knowing her, she is out in a heartbeat looking for me. But, he makes it sound like he is worried so she phones once she sees me in sight and he is on his way. "Why are you just sitting here?"

I looked to my left before answering. I heard those tires screeching. My brother came around the corner hard on the wet pavement. It started to rain like twenty minutes ago. I took off down the street. I didn't even get to say a word to Trish. The rain hit me as I ran from my brothers car. I didn't feel like doing this tonight, no way. After a few blocks down main, I ran towards the arena hill. Without thinking, I ran up the hill and towards the skate park. There were cars there. I don't see what is so great about drinking at the skate park. And in the rain at that too. But I knew who was there. They are there every weekend. Them and the little punks. To them, they worship them because "they are cool." My little cousin is one of the punks I am taking about. I ran around one of the cars that was in my way, just brushing against as I did. I slowed down a bit and looked back. I didn't see or hear the car. I was going to start running towards the nature trail but Joe was standing in my way. He is a big guy. Intimates lots. I'm not one of them.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked as he looked down on me.

"Passin' through. If that's okay with you? Ape."

"Joe, just lay off" Jeff jumped in as he sat by my cousin

"C'mon, I'm just havin' fun"

I heard a door close quietly. I turned around and saw my bother. Got so distracted by this ape that I didn't hear the car pull up. I pushed Joe out of the way and started to run. One thing, I didn't get far. My brother tackled me down. I struggled to get free as he stood up and pulled me up by the hair. I held on to his hand as he did so. I punched him in his ribs, he just yanked harder. I saw my sister and Trish by the car. "You shouldn't have stepped out your fuckin' window Ashley." He said as he moved his hand around my neck, gripping it tighter everytime I hit him. Finally I put my arm on his elbow and pushed forward as I swung my head under his arm. He got down to one knee, but I knew it wouldn't last so I pushed him down and ran towards the car. I actually thought my sister wouldn't do anything. Stupid me.

"Ash, just give up!" My sister said as she held me from behind

"No! You guys can go to hell!" I grabbed her pinkies and pulled back on them. I remember seeing that on a self-defense show. My sister screamed and let go. My brother had me though. He grabbed me and through me against the car. He held on to my face as he looked at me. The sides of my chin started to hurt. His eyes had that look. Even if I did stay, I would be in this much trouble just for Jeff being there. I didn't make a niose. One thing he tought me, never let your opponent see he or she is hurting you, never let them see that they have you, never let them see that they have you down. I hate it when he does that though, my cheeks make me look like a fish being squeezed like that.

"All this for him!" He pointed at Jeff on the other side of the crowd. I pushed him away and to my surprise, he backed up when I did. "Just get in the fuckin' car."I just stared at him for awhile frowning with anger. I didn't bother to move, I refused to move on his terms. Only way is for him to force me. Which I know wont take long.

I woke up the next morning with the ring of my cell. My back was so sore. I got up quickly though. I like to take the pain quick and complain after when it hurts. I answered my cell with painful moans. "Hello"

"Hey beautiful." I heard Jeff's voice

I looked at the display on the cell, I know it's a reflex to look first but i didn't, and he wasn't at home. He was at my cousins place. I hung up on him without saying anything. Thinks he can phone. It's because of him that I am sore and hurting. I layed back down. I heard my mother walking up the stairs. I could hear her yelling to my sister down the stairs to get ready. I rolled on my side and looked at my cell when I heard the door open. I didn't look back at her.

"Was it worth it? Running of with Jeff? Was it worth getting beat for?" I felt her push the bed with her feet.

"Fuck off." I said as I closed my cell. Disrespect some probably would think, but I have no respect for that woman some would say is my mother. She stands by my brother and his physical abuse. She does the verbal abuse. Shitty part of it all, he doesn't even live with us. He is my half brother. We have the same father and my sister, we came out of the same womb but she can have this thing that is behind me. I was the mistake to her.

"Trampin' around like a whore you are." See what I mean, how can I have respect for her. Ever since I can remember, she has hated me. Loves Amy, my sister, but hates me.

"Look in the mirror, mother." I said sarcastically.

It was quiet for a second, until I felt something hit my back. I closed my eyes tight in pain but didn't say nothing. I heard the door slam and opened my eyes. I reached behind me and grabbed what it was. Something my brother gave me. A plastic teddy bear. Weird, he's not here yet I'm still getting hurt by him.I got up and threw it out my window that was opened. I keep it open after something like that. I guess symbol of hope. Or a reminder. I stopped when I heard somebody. "Owe."

I stuck my head out the window and saw Jeff making his way up. "You have some fuckin' nerves Hardy." I looked him face to face when he made his way up. "Don't think you are coming in."

"C'mon. Your mother and sister left. I saw them pull out when I was walking in the back."

I looked at my clock by the bed. Eleven o'clock. Lunch with her friends. The mother-daughter lunch. She never ever brought me. "Hey!." I said as Jeff pushed his way in. I looked at him as he stood up.

"Ashley, what happened?" He asked as he looked me and stroked the side of my lip. There was a cut there. Probably bruised good to. I haven't been able to check out the aftermath yet.

I pulled away and went back to my bed. I layed down and pulled the covers over me. "Just get outta here."

I felt him climb in beside me. "Babe, what happened?"

"I said get outta here!" I didn't even look back at him. My eyes tighten. I could feel the tears.

"I'm not leaving you right now." He wrapped his arm around me. His head was by mine and I could here him whisper. "I shouldn't have left you last night."

"Wouldn't matter. I only got in a fight with my brother. You know, the brother-sister thing. Then my mother had to jump in." I lied. Partially true, but my mother didn't get involved. I'm not to let people know what really goes on. I guess it's me having the heart I do for my brother and sister. My mother I could careless. My father too, except I can't show it or my brother gets really angry.

He held on tighter. "Sorry babe"

I layed quiet for awhile before turning around. I looked him and just cuddled against him.


	3. Chapter 3

House Of Broken Love chp.3  
I woke up to somebody shaking me softly. "Ash"

I opened my eyes to see Trish. "Hey." I replied quietly

"You better get Jeff out of here. Your brother is on his way. He's taking you out for the day."

I looked at Jeff and shook him. He opened his eyes and then looked behind him. "What's going on? Dude! A threesome"  
I hit him. He smiled and laughed. "You better bounce. My bro is coming." I sat up.

"You know I was kiddin' babe." He kissed me, pushing me back down.

"Hey!" Trish slapped him on the shoulder. "If you want to live, get out of here!"

"Alright, alright. Im gone" He got up and made his way for the window. "See you later babe."

"You are so lucky I keep my mouth shout" Trish said as she sat by me. "Or should I say, you're lucky you are my best friend. AND you are lucky I came here to get my pants you borrowed."

"How come I don't feel like I am lucky?"

"Whatever" Trish pushed me. "Know where are my pants?"

"In my closet hangin' up." I laughed as I fell over by her push. It's good to have her as a friend. I'm glad I have somebody there for me. My smile went away once I saw my brother. I looked at him and covered my head with my blanket.

"Trish can I talk to her please."

"Yeah, sure." I felt her leave the bed

"Ash" My brother called

"Go away." Is all I said. Then I felt him sit on the bed. "Randy! Just leave me alone. You are the last person I would like to see."

"Sis" he tried to pull the blanket from me. "C'mon Ash." He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did."

"You say that everytime Mr.Orton. I didn't mean it lil' sis. One thing you don't say, it wont happen again. Like it would matter. I know it will."

"Ash." I felt him tug in the blanket again."C'mon, we'll have a brother-sister day"

"Oh yay" I said sarcasticly. I took the blanket off."Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." He smiled

"Well, if you haven't noticed, after a beating, thanks to you, I like to stay home so I don't have to keep saying I got into a fight with the evil shrew."

"Why do you keep making you mother look so bad?"

"I don't need to, just look at her."

"Ash" He paused. I knew he had something to say but decided to keep quiet. "Lets go"

"No" I know my answer wont mean nothing. Even though he does what he does to me, I still love him. I guess its that sibling bond. Or that we connect past all the bad stuff.

"Hey Ashley!" Somebody said as we passed them in the resturant. I waved.

"You are such a suck up" I said as we were seated

"What?" He said trying to act all innocent

"You know this is my favourite restuarant so you take me here to suck up."

"So, what's on th menu" He said as he placed it right infront of his face ignoring what I just said

"You should know by how many times you bring me here." I don't know If that is a good thing or a bad thing. Maybe a bad thing.

"Sis." He said after we order. "I worry about you. You wanting to be with Jeff, not good. Why you want to be with him after what Joe and Darren did to Amy. It has left a scar on her for life and it hurts that you are with Jeff. He is with that crew. The brother of Matt to be exact."  
I looked away not wanting to say anything. I knew he brought me here for this. All I am going to do is let him do his thing and I am going to be quite.  
"Your mother disapproves, father disapproves, Amy disapproves, and I disapprove. Does that not mean anything to you?"  
He looked at me waiting for an answer. Maybe I will have to say something.  
"Randy, I tried to tell him, I tried to push him away but he kept coming. And it's not like I chill with his crew, they hate me just as much as you hate him. Joe and Darren are just to big apes thinkin' they tough. What they did to Amy, they got what they deserved. What I don't get? Why you have to..." I lowered my voice" beat on me everytime you find me with Jeff. I'm not a fuckin' dog that you have to hit me when I do something wrong. Sometimes it feels like you are not my brother but an abusive father. And I barely talk to dad so why the hell should he care. The only people that actually show affection is you and Ames."

"Ashley, don't you talk like that!." He slammed his fist on the table. "Father does care!."

"Yeah? So when was the last time he did something for my birthday, or bought me a gift for anything. Buying a card is even too much. The money he send for child support doesn't even reach me. It's like a fuckin' payday for Maria. You think it may reach me because of the stuff I have. Well bro, I'l tell you now. I am the reason the stores up their game and prices." I took a drink of my pop. "Maria said not to say anything about that. It didn't threaten me. She thinks it does but it doesn't. I just laugh at that woman."

"Ash, why haven't you said anything?"

"No biggie. I get by in life. It's not like I am a homeless person"

"ASH!" He raised his voice and looked around after. "You have to think about this. Livin' like this is not a good style. You gotta earn instead of take and then make money. This could lead to you ending up in jail because it is an addiction."

"Look, I am sorry I don't live the way you do. But since Maria took me and not dad, this is all I got Randy. I've adapt to it. And I didn't say anything because I know you would give a lecture. And plus, being the smart guy you, you didn't even catch on. I mean if you compare me and Amy, it should be obvious."

"Ashley! this isn't funny."

I've had enough. Why should he be given me shit. He still lives at home with our father when he should be out on his own. "Screw this!" I got up and headed for the door. I made it as far the mall before I heard a honk. I though it was Randy, but knowing him he stayed because we didn't even get our food. It would be seen as a eat and run to him.

"Ashley" I heard an unfamiliar voice.I turned around to find John, Jeff's best friend. Kind of surprised to see him, especially calling me. Just like everybody else, he disapproves me and Jeff. "C'mon" I looked at him. Why would I go with him. "Just get in 'cuz I'm not moving until you get in." Cars behind him honked. He parked infront of the mall. It was too busy for anybody to go around him. I smirked and walked in.

"Hey Ash" Quintin greeted me as I walked in.

"Hey, how goez it?" I looked around at the busy mall.

"It goez." I looked back at him

"Ashley, please come with me" I heard John again.

I looked out the doors to see him still parked there. Jeff did say he sticks to what he says. "Beat it white boy" Julian spoke up.

John moved closer and whisper in my ear. "Jeff has a surprise for and trust me, you want to come"I looked at him. He motioned his head towards the door. I looked at Julian and Quintin as John pulled me away. My way out was tunnel vision. I didn't want to see who saw me leave with John. Wont take long for Randy to here.


	4. Chapter 4

House Of Broken Love chp.4  
The ride was quiet. I shouldn't have gotten in. I shouldn't of just walked away. I had a bad feeling. We got to John's place and I was kind of confused. I got out of the car and looked around. He started to walk to the house so I followed, still unsure. We walked in and took of our shoes. I heard somebody walking up the stairs. Before seeing who it was, I was pushed against the door.

"Man Joe, coulda waited." John said from the top of the stairs.

I glared at him with hate and anger. How stupid of me. Should of known. Jeff would of called me to say that John was on his way. But I guess my mind hasn't been clear lately. "Looks like somebody already got a hold of you" He stroked my cheek. He was referring to my cut lip and bruise on my cheek and slight black eye. By the sounds of it, he had the same idea. He smiled and then grabbed the back of my neck and forced my upstairs. Gripping harder when I resisted. What's with guys doing that to me?

"We should wait" Joan said as we got up the stairs. "I wanna finish this."  
"Ya" Agreed Matt. "Everybody is not gunna meet us tell..." He looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes"  
Joan. My little fucking cousin. I know she is in love with Jeff. Hated me ever since people found out about me and Jeff. Looks like the plan is to do a meet and beat. Lucky me. "Lets just go!" John said coming from the kitchen. "Get it over and done with" Jeff's best friend. Ain't he going to have explaining and Matt, his brother.

The skate park, again. It's "their turf" as they say. I was quiet the whole time. Just disappointed. How can I get out of this. I guess they do hate me with a passion. Going to beat me so I will stay away from Jeff. This is just going to be a start of something they don't know is coming. One thing they don't know;I can get physcotic when it comes to fights. Especially gang ups. I could care less what happens or what I get a hold of.

"Well" Darren watched us walk towards them. "We will see if you are just as frisky as your sister." He licked his lips

"Go suck on your momma's cock."

Joe pushed me towards him. Darren gripped his hand around my throat. "Mouthy, considerin' your situtation"

"Just focus on now, you might get scared of the outcome."

He looked at me. He was quiet for awhile before slapping me. "Slap like a girl. Amy is right, Lindsay has more of a slap then you." I said as I looked at him. His sister was by Joan. She seems more man then him.

"We'll see." He smirked. It creeped me out. I looked to my right as the truck door opened. He punched me as I was wondering what was going to happen. I looked at him while I rubbed my cheek. He attacked me but I fought back. Just like Amy said. I was on my back trying to fight him off. Everytime he had the chance, he would get me closer to the truck. I was on my stomache trying to get up. I know, bad. He grabbed my hair and rammed my head in to the ground. Everything got brighter and wonky. I shook my head to get real. After a second I was focused. I turnd around and looked up at him. His arms were by my head, so I pushed them and he fell on me. I quickly rolled over and I was on him. I punched him a few times before standing up. My cut on my lip re-opened and bled a little. I wiped it and looked at him. He got up and brushed himself. He tried to swing at me but I ducked and punched him in the rib cage. I'll tell you one thing. I watch too much television and too much people teaching me things. But, not so much a gang up. Leave that to Jet Li. Lindsay came at me as I looked back at Darren. The boxer. Everybody knows she takes boxing class. My dirty little secret, so have I. And kick boxing. And, I mimik the movies. Now you know a dirty little secret.

"Lets do this bitch. I don't see what Jeff sees in you. Personally, I think he is doing it to get at us. Since you do get under our skin" She threw a right hook at me.I fell to the ground. I heard her coming at me again and I kicked her in the stomache. I quickly got up and held my hands up as taught. Right by the face. She looked surprised but did the same. All I could hear was the chants of Lindsay's victory. I was ready. "Ugly fat whore" Lindsay shot at me.

"C'mon Lindsay. Not nice to talk about yourself. You know very damn well that you cannot change the way you look and that is no reason to be callin' other people down. Try being optimistic." I let my guards down and wafted my hands to me as I finished the sentence. "I'm waiting."

She came at me and we both fell to the ground. After the rolling around I ended up ontop. I started to punch at her. She moved her head and I punched the ground. She pushed me over and she was punching at me. I had my arms blocking my face as I looked to the side. I reached out to the rock I saw. I grabbed it and wacked Lindsay with it. I got up right away. Lindsay laid on the ground. I turned around when I heard footsteps and saw Darren and Joe. I speared Darren and started to punch him. Joe pulled me off by my hair kicked me in the back. I arched my back and fell down. He started to kick me. I grabbed his foot and held on. I looked up when I heard barking. It was Kiesha and Kacey, me and Trish's dogs. They were running towards Joe baring their teeths. People get intimadated because they look Rottweiler but they have husky in them. Very protective. Kiesha, my dog, jumped on Joe. She only barked at him but he looked scared. Kacey barked at Darren. I stood up and called them both to me. They must of heard the commotion. Trish lives just beyond the trees. I'll tell you this. I don't remember much after.


	5. Chapter 5

House Of Broken Love _chapter 5_  
I opened my eyes to the bright ceiling. Only thing is, I didn't recognize it. My eyes wondered down and I realized I was in the hospital. Great, the last place I want to be.

"Ash." Great, the last person I want to see. "What the hell happened?" Randy raised his voice.

"Nice to see you too bro, I'm feeling fine by the way."

"The police found you after somebody complained about yelling in the skate park."

What fine civilians. Yeah right! Probably ruined somebody's beauty sleep.

"I got in a fight with Lindsay and that's all I am saying."

"We gotta tell the cops and press charges."

"There will be no point. Everybody will say I hit her first, it was self-defence and it will be dropped. I don't think Kiesha and Kacey would be up to testify."

"This isn't funny Ash."

"Screw off. I'll be fine." I stood up. I grabbed my ribs and bent forward in pain. "Ah fuck!."

"Ash, you're lucky to have only walked away with cuts and bruises."

I stood quiet as I stared out the window. I know I should stop seeing Jeff. And I think it's about time I do. "You're right bro. If being with Jeff is going to be like this; I don't want it." I looked around. "Having cuts and bruises from you and them just for being with Jeff on a constance bases; no, I don't want it."

"Ashley I wish you would stop making me the bad guy. I'm only here to protect you."

"Pfff."

"Hey!" I heard Amy as she walked in. "Hey lil' sis. Trish said she will be by after work."

"Don't bother. I rather be alone." I laid down in the bed. I held the blanket close to me a I faced away from Randy and Amy. I'm so confused. Is Jeff worth all this?

Should I let them win? I have no idea what to do.

I walked out of English on a Wednesday afternoon. I've isolated myself since the weekend. I've stayed away from everybody, even Trish. In school it has been hard. Jeff would be waiting at lunch. He graduated last year, me, well I'm going to this year. We are a year apart, but he doesn't act like it. All the girls go crazy for him. When they found out about us, well lets say school got harder. I was an outcast before and I was perfectly okay with it. I don't want the attention. Everybody knew I was Randy or Amy's younger sister but it didn't bring much attention like it has with me and Jeff. I miss those days.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see Jeff standing by the main entrance. As I walked by he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey babe!" He kissed my neck. "I miss you."

I just kept walking. I'm sure by now he would now what happened. And lately he has been by my cousins a lot. Phoning me from there as a "Private Name, Private Number" How do I know he is there? I could here my uncle Pete yelling in the back. He doesn't talk, he yells.

I got to my locker and opened it. "Hey" Jeff said once again as he held me from behind. "I've been trying to call you."

"And I've been ignoring you and everybody else." I was putting my stuff in the locker.

"Babe. I'm sorry." He turned me around and looked at me.

I looked at him and then away. "Well that's all you can do" I looked back at him. "I have to deal with all this bullshit. I have to get the beatings from my brother and your crew. I'm tired off it Jeff. You might think we can do, you might think it can work but you don't have to go threw what I am. All you get is the verbal beatings. I can't keep doin' this." I turned back around.

"What are you saying?"

I turned back around. "Jeff, why do you like me? Why do you keep coming to me? Honestly, have you thought of it?"

He looked at me blankly. I knew it, he didn't know. "Jeff, just go."

Unexpectly he punched the locker by me. I jumped a bit. He looked a little pissed. He grabbed my bag out of my hand and pushed me out of the way. He closed the locker and grabbed my hand and started to pull me as he walked. "Jeff let go!" He didn't listen. I didn't want to make a big scene so I just went with him. We went out the main doors and to his car in the front. He opened the door and threw my bag in the back and looked me. "Get in!" He didn't say it in an angry tone but a settled tone.

"Jeff, no. I told you, I'm done." I went for the back door to grab my stuff.

"Ash." He said as he put his arm on the car to stop me. I looked at him and crossed my arms. "Please."

"No!" I attempted again but he stepped in the way this time. "No! I'm not gettin' in."

"Please!"

"Why? Where are we gunna go?"

"Lets get out of here. You and me."

"Jeff you lost it. Listen to yourself. This isn't gunna work. We are to apart."

"Babe, get those people out of you head. Your brother, sister, Darren, Joe, everybody! You know this can work!"

"Jeff you don't even know why you like me, why you want to be with me." I walked around him but just kept walking.

I couldn't believe this. He is right. I think we can make it work. We just got to get all the people around us away. It's getting in my head. But I am sick of the beatings. I don't want to go on like this. Running away? I don't think so. Honestly, I couldn't do this to my brother. The only one that shows affection to me.


	6. Chapter 6

House Of Broken Love chp.6  
I walked up the two steps and knocked on the door. I looked behind me and saw Jeff driving by slowly.

"Oh Ashley sweetie."

I turned around and saw Trish's mom. Loves me like her own. I'd rather be her own. "Hi mom!" She insist I call her mom. "Trish here?"

"Yes she is" I turned around and saw Jeff parked across the street. "She is upstairs in her room." She said as we walked to the stairs. She ran her hand threw my hair. She smiled at me and then walked to the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs slowly. I wish the word or feeling of confused did not exist. I knocked on Trish's door and walked in as she looked up at me and smiled. Her smile has showed me she was there and always made me feel like the world is safe. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. "Hey Ish!" I greeted normally. Like I did when we were little. Back then it was said with happiness, now it's just said with...nothing.

"Hey!" She got up and hugged me. She pulled back and looked at me. "Woman! What are you doing to yourself?" She sat down on her bed as I followed.

"Trish." I paused as I was thinking. "I'm just so confused."

"Ashley" She sighed. "Do you really wanna be with him?"

I looked at her. She knew and that is what I love about her. She is after all, my best friend. "I dunno Ish. All the beat downs and shit. I mean I was okay with how my life was with just being Randy and Amy's sister. But putting Jeff's girl in with it just brought the spotlight on me. He only has people hasslin' him and I have people beating me." I looked at her. "And I still continuing being with him."

"Have you thought to why?"

I frowned as I realized. "No"

"Ash, I may not agree with you and Jeff being an item, but I am your best friend. I will support you, but you just have to get your head straight. You never have listened to what your bro and sis have ever had to say about who you date. But do you want to go through all this to just have it end close down the road."

"But what if we get through this Trish! What if everybody we're to just disappear and it's just me and Jeff. Trish, when we actually have the time to be with each others it's like there is nobody else in the world. We laugh, we make-out...sometimes more. We are just happy with each others company. We talk about the future, the past, the present. I feel so happy when we just erase everything that keeps us apart. Then it gets crashed when one of us has to jump out that window."

"What are you saying? You going to runaway?" She looked at me with demand.

"Tell me Trish. Why don't you agree with me and Jeff?"

"Well, for starts he is Matt's brother and they are friends with Darren and Joe." She looked at me with disbelieve. "May I remind you of what they did to Amy. What they did to you. They start a lot of shit that Randy and them settle."

"EXACTLY!" I positioned closer her. "Not once did you say me or Jeff."

"I did. I said he is Matt's brother."

"Ya. Matt's brother. Just like how I am Amy and Randy's sister. Trish, we are only associated with them. Hardly do we participate with them in the usual shit. Me anyways. But only reason everybody is against the idea of us is because he is Matt's brother and I am Randy and Amy's sister. Feuds that we don't participate in. Matt doesn't like it when Jeff is on some of the shit they do. Gang ups, partying, challenges and all that. Randy and Amy wish I would do it so we can "bond" more." She did the bunny ears as she sarcastically rolled her eyes.

"See, there is a difference there. How do you know if Jeff wasn't in on what happened to Amy! Or what happened to you!" Trish said getting worked up.

"You are just like THEM! Nobody wants to give this a chance. Not even me. Well at first I didn't. Trish, I'm tired of everybody else's bullshit!" I got up and looked down at her. "Even yours." And I walked out. I felt so wild up and still a little confused. But after that argument my mind seemed a bit clear. Just some pointers have been cleared. Never mind, I am still confused. Why everybody is pulling us in the middle now I will never know. Maybe if I act in with Randy and them it will clear. Sounds like and idea.

"Babe." I looked behind me and saw Jeff stand by his car with his door opened. I sighed as I looked at him. My heart just tickled and I felt like crying.

I looked at Trish's house and back at Jeff. I hesitate in taking a step towards him. After my heart grew in that tickling "just do it" feeling, I walked towards him. He grabbed my arm lightly when I was in reach. I stopped and looked at him uncertained. He smiled and pulled me towards him. He wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head against his chest. After awhile I felt him pull away a bit. I looked up at him and his lips met mine. We had a long passionate kiss. He let his grip on me loosen. "Lets go."


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I didn't know what to do with this. So I am trying to have them as runaways end ASAP. Feedback would be greatly appreciated _

It's weird; we didn't speak the whole ride. Well, I did fall asleep not too long after. Past few days I hardly got any sleep with everything on my mind. I know this is wrong, but I don't really care right now.

"It's okay babe." He assured me as I woke up from him laying me down on the bed."We are just in the hotel for the night." He laid down beside me.

I smiled as my eyes closed. "Alrighty." I faded back asleep.

"Babe." I heard vaguely as I felt a stroke on my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly as I saw Jeff laying down on his side looking at me. He smiled as he kept stroking my cheek. "Wake up babe."

I smiled. "Good morning" I stretched and sat up.

"You sleep well?" He laid on his back.

"mmm, I did." I looked back at him. He had one hand behind his head and the other left and his finger motioned me to "come here". I threw the blanket off of me and climbed on top of him. Got myself comfortable as he put both hands on my back. He held me close as I placed my head on his chest. He started to rub my back with the one hand. "What's going to happen now Jeff?" I asked the obvious question.

"Well, we keep moving a bit, find a nice cozy place, settle down, find us jobs and we just live happily ever after. All we need is you and me. All I need is you." He rolled over and was soon on top of me. "That's all I want in life." He kissed me. "To take care of you." He kissed my neck, "to love you." He buried his face because he knows it tickles when he does that. I fought for awhile until he stopped and looked me deep in the eyes. "And make sure that you are the happiest person in the world." We started to kiss passionately as his hands started to wonder my body and our tongue fight got aggressive.

After our little distraction, we napped for awhile. I'll tell you this, that was the best so far. I wonder if it's because we didn't have to worry about somebody disrupting us, or if somebody will hear us. We just got to, for once; enjoy the pleasure for as long as we wanted.

After we woke up, we both had a shower. The shower itself took awhile. The only clothes we had were the ones we were wearing and a pair I left at his house that he had in the car all ready. Obviously he had this planned from the get go. To have some clothes ready, money, and well, he was prepared. "Love you." He said as he looked at me as we were about forty-five minutes out of town. It was like we were newlyweds. We just had that glowing face, starry eyes, butterfly in the stomach, the 'I can't believe this is it' feeling. I am so glad I took off. We never ever had the time like this. Nobody would allow it.

"I love you too." I said as he softly grabbed my hand. I leaned in and kissed him. You know, it felt good saying that.

About two days later we finally settled in a small town. He got a job right away at a mechanic shop. I got the typical waitress job at a dinner connected to the mechanic shop. The plan? Work for four pay checks and then jump town. What I was worried about was that our names would give it away, if they were too track us. If it were up to me, we would keep moving. But that small thing called money is what was needed. It's only two weeks in but I am scared. The first week was wild. We had endless wild passionate love. Then, all of a sudden it stopped. I mean it was only a week and a half. Was he already getting tired of me. I keep telling myself I am being paranoid and maybe he is just withdrawing because he missed his family. I know I miss Trish and Randy and as much as I hate to admit it, Amy. "See you at lunch babe." Jeff gave me a kiss as we stopped at the dinner door. He then headed to the mechanic shop for work.

"Hey sweetie." Greeted Mrs. Alexander as I refilled her coffee. "I've been waiting for you." She said. Been here for a week and I already know the regulars. Mrs. Alexander is my favourite. A sweet old lady.

"Yeah, why is that?" I said as I pulled the coffee pot away.

"I wanted to invite you and Jeff over for supper tonight."

"Really?" I replied sounding surprised.

"Yes, let you guys have a nice hot home cooked meal. I know it's been awhile since you have."

It sounded awesome. All we've had were junk food and food from the dinner. "That would be great." I replied with no hesitation.

I sat there eating my lunch waiting on Jeff. I figured maybe he was trying to finish up a car. When I was done I looked at the clock and sat back in the chair. Not too long after I got up and made my way to the shop. When I walked in, Jimmy greeted me loudly. "Hi Ashley." I frowned at him since it was lunch break and the shop was quiet.

"Hey." I walked towards the guys. "Where is Jeff?"

Their attention went to the office door as Jeff and none other then Mercedes Rodriguez walked out. It's a small town and you get to know everybody in the first few days. The dinner and shop are the popular places. Jeff and Mercedes walked towards me. "Hey babe." He said as he tried to kiss me. I pulled back. He looked at me kind of embarrassed but then looked at Mercedes. "You remember Ashley."

She smiled. "Yeah, nice to see you again." She tried to adjust her skirt without being noticed.

I was only looking at Jeff with a cold stare. "I was helping Mercedes close a deal."

I chuckled. "Really." I looked at Mercedes who nodded in agreement. At this moment I felt like crying. I am alone here and here Jeff is lying to me. "Don't you mean open a deal." You can here the guys laughing. I looked at Jeff. "You have a lil' something right here." I pointed to the bottom right of my lip. Jeff rubbed it. Then I looked at Mercedes. "You have some white stuff right here." And I pointed to her chin. "I wonder what that could be." I said as I started to walk away.

"Babe." Jeff said as he ran after me. I stopped and turned around.

"Next time Jeff, don't even bother trying to clean up. You suck at it." I looked at Mercedes who pulled out of the shop in her car. "Just fuck off." And I glared at Jeff as I walked into the dinner.


End file.
